Brillante idea
by NekoNata
Summary: Kurogane intenta confesar algo que le ronda la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, con todas las consecuencias. Y todo por la brillante idea de Tomoyo-hime. Shònen-ai. Pésimo Summary.


¡Buenas! Vuelvo con esta gran estupidez que se me ocurren durante esas tardes de puro aburrimiento y noches de insomnio. En este caso, acepto pedradas, porque no sé ni cómo consigo hacer estos intentos de humor tan cutres (Yeah, soy optimista, ¿eh? XD)

No sabría si dedicarlo o no, pero supongo que este es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mi pequeña Fin-chan, que cumplió catorce añitos la semana pasada y no pude terminar nada decente para ella (esto tampoco es decente, pero es lo que hay. Lo siento, Fin-Moko-chan XD)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen, aunque algún día lo harán. Por ahora, aspiro a producir tal trauma psicológico que nadie oponga demasiada resistencia a mi futura dominación mundial. *Sonríe fingiendo inocencia*

Ale, al adefesio XD

* * *

Hacía un tiempo espléndido, lo habitual en el país de Nihon, donde la temperatura parecía siempre primaveral, sin ser sofocante como la de Clow ni eternamente invernal como la de Celes.

Era agradable despertar por la mañana, entre los brazos de la persona amada, sintiendo una calidez extraña recorriendo su cuerpo. Pasear tranquilamente por los prados de los alrededores, observando maravillado el gélido brillo de la escarcha en las verdes hojas de los árboles tras una noche fresca, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado fría.

Fay D. Flourite se había acostumbrado fácilmente a la vida en Nihon, por todo esto, y por muchas otras cosas. Por lo atenta y educada que era la gente, y lo bien que le trataban. Por hacerle sentirse útil, permitiéndole ayudar como el hechicero poderoso y experimentado que era. Pero, sobre todo, por poder disfrutar de la cercanía de cierto ninja al que amaba con locura, y gracias al que podía disfrutar de toda aquella felicidad que aún no estaba seguro de merecer.

- Mago… - casi suspiró Kurogane, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El guerrero se mesaba con parsimonia el negro cabello, visiblemente incómodo.

- ¿Sí, Kuro-sama? - Fay alzó la vista, concentrado en intentar descifrar los para él enrevesados caracteres japoneses de un pergamino que había encontrado por casualidad en una de sus múltiples escapadas a la biblioteca del palacio.

Con Mokona cerca, el lenguaje oral era coser y cantar, pero el escrito era algo bien distinto. Lo cierto es que le resultaba algo complicado entender aquel idioma, por mucho que tanto Tomoyo como sus subordinados le enseñasen pacientemente cómo leerlo y comprenderlo. Sabía de sobra que, por mucho que le agradara la idea, Kurogane no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para soportar la ardua tarea.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte... – Fay esbozó una sonrisa al comprobar el leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del ninja.

- Dime entonces, Kuro-pon. – el mago intentó aguantarse la risa - ¿O te da vergüenza?

Kurogane chasqueó la lengua.

- Nada de eso... Es solo que... – ciertamente, no sabía como decirlo para que no sonase excesivamente estúpido – Es... eso que llevas puesto.

Fay observó con atención los finos atuendos japoneses que portaba, sin comprender lo que el otro insinuaba. No había ni una sola mancha, ni una sola imperfección en la tela, nada extraño o malinterpretable.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó tras someter a la prenda al exhaustivo examen.

El guerrero tragó saliva.

- Nada… el furisode no tiene nada…- en ocasiones, Kurogane no podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo por no ser capaz de decir algo de lo que cualquiera se habría dado cuenta. Cualquiera, menos aquel mago inútil.

- ¿Entonces? – el mago estaba cada vez más perplejo. Por supuesto que le encantaba la ropa que llevaba, y se había percatado de los cuchicheos y risitas de las personas de su alrededor al verle. Por mucho que había preguntado si ocurría algo malo (sabiendo a ciencia cierta que las reacciones de esa buena gente no se debían a ninguna falta de educación y respeto) nadie había querido darle una respuesta convincente, evitando el tema a toda costa y consiguiendo escaquearse con una pésima disculpa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No lo comprendía.

- Es... el hecho de que tú lo lleves, ese es el problema – soltó el ninja de pronto. Fay frunció el ceño.

- ¿No me queda bien? ¿Es eso? – preguntó mirando la tela de nuevo. El sonrojo volvió a hacerse presente en el rostro de Kurogane.

- ¿Quieres dejar que me explique? – gruñó el guerrero ligeramente molesto. Le era difícil expresarse, pero el mago estaba siendo un tanto insoportable – El furisode... el furisode es una prenda... especial – estaba nervioso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. ¿En qué clase de nenaza se estaba convirtiendo? – porque suelen utilizarlo las mujeres jóvenes, las que están en edad de casarse – dijo de golpe, para la sorpresa de Fay.

- Y... ¿no pueden llevarlo los hombres? – preguntó el rubio con voz queda. Kurogane desvió la mirada, aferrándose a su hakama, algo nervioso.

- Por supuesto, pero solo ciertos tipos de hombres.

Los amantes de los guerreros al servicio de la corte.

El mago tragó saliva, con sus mejillas encendidas ante la confesión. Se levantó del confortable tatami, hasta quedar a la altura del moreno quien aún no se atrevía a mirarle. Seguramente, Fay se enfadaría o le golpearía en la cabeza como alguna otra vez, pero tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano. Sintió la aterciopelada mano del mago en su mejilla, obligándole a mirarle.

Los ojos celestes de Fay escudriñaban la mirada carmesí de Kurogane, quien no esperaba el delicado gesto. Sintió los labios del rubio posándose en los suyos cual delicada mariposa, para separarse en apenas un par de segundos.

- Ya lo sabía, Kuro-sama... – susurró Fay contra la boca del moreno, esbozando poco a poco una perversa sonrisa. – Simplemente es divertido disfrutar de lo mal que lo has pasado para contármelo.

Kurogane lo miró, perplejo, mientras la ira lo invadía como puro veneno. Aquella vez sí, aquella vez lo mataría.

- Mago... – una venita comenzaba a hincharse en la sien del ninja, quien respiraba cada vez con más fuerza intentando contener el demandante impulso de destrozar al rubio a golpes. Pero como era lógico dado el carácter de Kurogane, ni los más complejos ejercicios de relajación sirvieron para nada. Ya no había marcha atrás.

A los pocos segundos, una escena familiar se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la habitación. En el fondo, ambos lo habían extrañado. Las "broncas", las bromas y las persecuciones eran una señal inequívoca de que todo iba genuinamente bien.

Solo que esa vez no fue como las anteriores. Fay huía de un enorme ninja con claros instintos asesinos, hasta que Kurogane consiguió acorralarle contra una pared con extraña facilidad. El guerrero lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de caer en una de sus múltiples jugarretas, pero la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto. No al sentir los labios del rubio buscando los suyos y sus finos dedos hundiéndose en el cabello negro en un intento de asegurar la cercanía entre ambos.

Las palabras no eran el punto fuerte del guerrero, pero en cuanto a actos su expresividad estaba a años luz de la de cualquiera. Más aún si se trataba de Fay. Los labios de Kurogane presionaban tosca pero afectuosamente los del hombre rubio, a quien se había encargado de acorralar aún más entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, a fin de evitar que el mago se separase de él aunque solo fuera un segundo.

El ninja sonrió ligeramente cuando se percató de cómo las piernas de un incómodo Fay temblaban al estar ya un tiempo considerable de puntillas, así que se inclinó un poco más y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo.

Ambos maldijeron por lo bajo al tener que separarse obligatoriamente por falta de oxígeno. Permanecieron cerca, sin atreverse a separarse, con sus frentes pegadas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Pero Kurogane no pudo evitar alejarse unos segundos, solo para observar al mago con detenimiento. Su larguísimo cabello rubio (al menos para tratarse de un hombre), al igual que sus pestañas, sus ojos grandes y azules enmarcados en un rostro pálido y de delicados rasgos. Fay llamaba la atención, y más en un lugar como Nihon.

Los ojos carmesíes del guerrero descendieron poco a poco por el cuello del mago hasta donde la fina tela del furisode le permitía ver. Se fijó entonces en la femenina prenda, maravillándose de lo bien que le sentaba aun siendo un hombre.

- ¿Te gusta? – rió el rubio con voz melosa y cantarina, dejando caer los párpados ligeramente, con algo de coquetería.

Kurogane frunció el ceño, intentando ignorar el tono provocativo de la voz del mago. Pero Fay parecía esperar una respuesta, así que no pudo escaquearse. Al menos no del todo.

Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, con más intensidad que antes. Pero esta vez fue el mago quien apartó al ninja de sí mismo, para disgusto de Kurogane.

- ¿Es esta tu respuesta? – sonrió Fay, sabiendo a ciencia cierta la ansiedad que sus insistentes preguntas provocaban en el guerrero.

- Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, mago. Conoces de sobra la respuesta – repuso el guerrero con tono malhumorado.

- Conozco la respuesta, pero quiero escucharla – insistió el rubio más por molestarle que otra cosa. Kurogane reprimió de nuevo el impulso de golpearle, respirando hondo. Se armó de valor, intentando sonar lo menos estúpido posible en su confesión.

- Es... Te queda... – empezaba mal. ¿Por qué tenían que resultarle tan difíciles estas cosas? Fay se aguantaba la risa por respeto a la torpeza del ninja con respecto a esos temas – Estás perfecto – soltó de un tirón, sintiéndose extrañamente más a gusto consigo mismo al hacerlo.

El mago amplió su sonrisa, con sus ojos azules centelleando de la emoción. Kurogane suspiró, sin saber realmente si maldecir o agradecer a Tomoyo-hime por la brillante idea que tuvo el fatídico día en el que todos llegaron a Nihon tras los acontecimientos en Celes.

* * *

¿Alguna pedrada o amenaza de muerte? ¿Reviews?


End file.
